Mario Kart 8 Deluxe
Mario Kart 8 Deluxe (マリオカート8デラックス Mariokāto 8 derakkusu), often abbreviated to MK8 Deluxe (MK8DX for short), is a game for the Nintendo Switch and is currently the latest home console game released in the series. Several voice clips are reused from Mario Super Sluggers. Gameplay Mario Kart 8 Deluxe is an expansion and a continued version of Mario Kart 8. It brings new battle courses, characters returning from Mario Kart Wii including King Boo, Dry Bones, Bowser Jr., and new characters to the ''Mario Kart'' series, Splatoon's Inkling Girl and Inkling Boy. It also added Gold Mario, who is a costume for Metal Mario, who is unlocked by completing every cup and getting gold in 200cc (3-star status does not matter.). It also introduces new Battle Arenas along with two new items: Feather and Boo (since its last appearance in Mario Kart DS. The player can use Smart Steering (which is automatic turning) and Auto-accelerate (accelerating without needing to press the A button) for easier driving. All the DLC available in Mario Kart 8 is included within Mario Kart 8 Deluxe, including characters like Isabelle & Link. On June 25th, 2018, Nintendo officially added controller support for the Toy-Con Motorbike creation from the Nintendo Labo variety kit. The Joy-Cons are inserted when the race starts. The game automatically puts the player in an over-the-shoulder view though the player can change it to the normal view with the down button. On July 19th, 2018, Nintendo added the Breath of the Wild incarnation of Link in his Champion Tunic to the game, alongside Master Cycle, Ancient Tires, and a new glider, based on Breath of the Wild’s paraglider. Battle Mode The biggest addition to Mario Kart 8 Deluxe from Mario Kart 8 is a largely improved Battle Mode. It includes a total of five different Battle Mode types, including: *Balloon Battle *Renegade Roundup *Bob-omb Blast *Coin Runners *Shine Thief Battle Courses *Battle Stadium *Sweet Sweet Kingdom *Dragon Palace *Lunar Colony *3DS Wuhu Town *GCN Luigi's Mansion *SNES Battle Course 1 *Urchin Underpass New items *Boo *Cape Feather (Battle Mode only) New characters *King Boo *Dry Bones *Bowser Jr. *Inkling Girl *Inkling Boy *Gold Mario (unlockable) *Link (Breath of the Wild) (Version 1.6.0) Unlocking Criteria * Gold Mario: Win all 200cc Grand Prix cups * Link (Breath of the Wild): Update Mario Kart 8 Deluxe to Version 1.6.0 or higher. New Vehicles *Koopa Clown (from Mario Kart 7) *Inkstriker *Splat Buggy *Master Cycle Zero Gallery Feather MK8D.png|The Cape Feather. Bowser (Mario Kart 8 Deluxe).png|Bowser's artwork. Mario (Mario Kart 8 Deluxe).png|Mario's artwork. Urchin Undrepass (Mario Kart 8 Deluxe).jpg|Overview of Urchin Undrepass Battle Stadium.jpg|Overview of Battle Stadium. Crazy Eight (Mario Kart 8 Deluxe).png|The new Crazy Eight design IMG 0497.JPG|An Inkling Boy hitting Dry Bowser with Green Shells. Navigation References da:Mario Kart 8 Deluxe de:Mario Kart 8 Deluxe es:Mario Kart 8 Deluxe fr:Mario Kart 8 Deluxe it:Mario Kart 8 Deluxe nl:Mario Kart 8 Deluxe no:Mario Kart 8 Deluxe Category:2017 games Category:Nintendo Switch games Category:Mario Kart series Category:Pages with broken file links